The Eighteenth Quarter Quell
by coaster317
Summary: Crazy little girls after the Second Rebellion and kids that can shoot laser beams? Follow Carly Weave through her journey!
1. The Big Day

When I wake up next to my sister, I give a slight giggle. Today is Reaping Day and a Quarter Quell! I am a twelve year old girl from the middle class of District Eight( a.k.a The Nexus.). My name is Carly Weave and in the next month, I am going to kick ass. I get up to comb my hair for The Reaping. I decide to style my hair in a complicated style known as Katdeen. It was Katniss Everdeen's hair style for the Chariot Parade on her first time in the arena. And I love it. It goes with my purple dress perfectly. I sprint outside into the snow not caring about if my reaping outfit is wet or not. I see my friend Cici about to launch a snowball at her brother, who is sleeping in the snow. "Hey Cici!" I yell. Her brother wakes up and shoots snow at her face. Poor Cici. "Come on! Let's go to the Reaping!" I yell exasperatedly.

THREE HOURS LATER

" I volunteer!" I yell. The escort, Carmella Palpius shrieks something I can't understand. So I walk up the stairs to the stage. My partner Peter Thread is a sixteen year old boy. I can't wait to kill him! At the Justice Building, no one comes to say goodbye except Cici. we embrace then I get zoomed off to the Capitol. I can't wait to watch the Reapings later!


	2. The Train Ride Twist

You know, I love the Quarter Quell and the Capitol. The Capitol is giving us buttloads of food. Carmella calls me in to eat dinner. When I walk in, I stop and stare. The feast in front of me isn't fit for God, let alone some twelve year have divided a fifty foot table into sections. The section in front of me is pasta. I quickly get a plate and get samples. There is this on called Medittereanian Pasta. It is spagetti with olive oil over it with sun dried tomatoes and feta and crilled chicken. They serve it with rosemary bread and a thing called basalmic vinegar glaze. IT IS HEAVEN! I eat only that for dinner besides dessert. Dessert is a thing called Diabetes on a Plate. They put cookie dough on the bottom of a pan, put sandwich cookies over it, then brownies and whipped cream on top. YUMMMM! My mentor Carleen says that she knows the superpowers. She hands me the list of tributes and superpowers.

D1F= controlling water.

D1M= can make people feel pain

D2F= invisability

D2M= Animal shapeshifter

D3F= can make people blind

D3M= shoots electricity

D4F= shoots fire

D4M controls rocks, stones,ground

D5F= can read minds

D5M=laserbeam eyes

D6F= can teleport in arena

D6M= superspeed

D7F= superstrength

D7M=never misses with any weapon for sixty seconds

me=I can fly bich

my partner=control weather

D9F=generates food, but poisonous to everyone else but her

D9M=levitation

D10F=beauty makes people pass out

D10M=controls nature

D11F= superstealth

D11M=can make people think there loved one is dead

D12F= shoots knives from fingers

D12M= controls the dead


	3. The Preparation for Stardom

**Attention!**

There was a typo in Chapter One. Carly Ivy is 18 and from D7! Story If I get my beautiful hair ripped out one more time, I will murder my prep team. I call them the Flamingo triplets. I promise you, they have black beaks, pink feathers over they're bodies and black long toenails. They don't talk like normal Capitol people. They talk in a way that is hard to describe.(A/N see The way Gay people talk on youtube to see how the Flamingos talk) They soak me in NEON ORANGE DOG CRAP! Apparently it is good for your skin or something. That is when I stopped asking what everything was. But of course they had to tell me anyway! I learn to mute them out. But it took time. Suddenly I feel something itchy coat my skin. Flamingo number One( Fartie) says," Honey, we put you in a bunch of glitter for the Chariot Parade! You will be FABULOUS!" Ugh. Glitter? Big no-no. That is when Nicki comes in.

Now I promise, I am NOT lesbian. At least the last time I checked. But when Nicki comes in, it is like the world stops. She has mousy brown hair with startling green eyes. She has purple eyeliner on. Her skin is like amber. Deep and beautiful. I can instantly tell she will be my sanity while in The Capitol. She is wearing jeans from District Eight and a blue so beautiful it looks like it is the color of District Four's waters. She dismisses the Flamingos and looks at me. I feel the need to cover up my boobs, but I honestly don't care. She says," Now darling, do you want to see your Chariot costume? Yes I do. She seems to read my mind. She slips it over me. It is a green silk dress that goes about three inches past my privates. There are vines that wrap my legs and down to my ankles The dress is tight. It shows off my boobies! YAY! I wear shoes that are connected to the vines. My hair is what they call a FIERCE pony tail. There is a headpiece that looks like a green snake and wraps around my shoulders and to my chest. And on top of that guess what? I sparkle! I can't wait for the Chariot Rides!


	4. The Chariot Rides

There is a poll on my profile

Just trust her. Nicki told me to trust her. I think about this, rolling it around my brain. Should I trust her. Before I deceide, the chariot pulls out. I am starstruck. These people truly are idiots. Who tattoos there breasts? I realize that I am growling. I put a smile on my face. For a couple minutes, to keep the smile back on face. I am back in District Seven. I am back in home. I will be fine. Suddenly the vines around my legs. My really short dress adds another six inches to make the dress longer and the vines around my legs come up and create another headpiece. The vines now circle around my whole body and make me look like I am part of a tree. Then the vines grow lilies all over them. Beautiful blue lilies. I look like I have I have a District Four mother because of the color but my Dad is from District One. Yep, I am that beautiful. Suck that District One! Nicki managed to transform me into not only a badass but a sexy badass. I love Nicki. She just gave me the present ever. Sponsors. We pull up to the Presidents Mansion. I would listen to him, but I really don't care. So I do what I see some guys do to there girlfriends. Just nod and smile. Of course it works and we go in to The Training Center. Oh goody. I can see the weapons room. Just more toys to play with!


	5. The First Day of Training and my Allies

**A.N. Please review! I have 80 views and 7 reviews. Come on people! Also, When the Games start, the chapters will be longer.**

When I wake up in the morning, I am beyond exicited. Training Day! My purple nightgown gets ripped off my body and I put on the Training uniform. it is basicley the Arena uniform for The Three Hundreth Forty- Seventh Hunger Games except different colors. I wear a thin blue shirt with combat boots and denim shorts. Extra comfy! I decide to skip breakfast and just go to The Training Center. The elevator is beautifully made with crystal walls. I meet some of the other tributes when I reach the Training Center. . I mingle with the District Ten tributes and the Eleven boy. The pair from Ten are married and are seventeen years old. Poor guys. I decide to protect them. There names are Kayla and Kaleb Klass. I especially like Kaleb's power. He can control nature. So if the Arena is a dessert he can control the cacti and bludgeon people with them. Her power is her beauty makes people pass out. Not bad. Mine is better. I can fly! The boy from Eleven is names Christian. He is also Seventeen and can make people see there loved ones. I ally with him and the Ten pair because his power would be the worst to experience. While I mingle with my new friends the pair from Four start hanging out with us. His name Riley Cresta and her name is Emily Conch. There are sixteen and seventeen. We are allied with the pair from Four too. Wow, Careers. We must be pretty badass to have Careers on our side. So we have six people in our alliance. Kayla, Kaleb, Christian, Myself, Emily and Riley. We could take out the Careers already! Suddenly, everyone starts moving to stations. I must have zoned off and miss Whatsherface's speech. I head toward to the weapons. I find myself liking spears a lot. But something is not right. Then I see it. It is a glove that you wear and it shoots darts that when it hits skin the point grows six legs and is impossible to remove. And there are poisoned! I found my weapon. Screw axes, I like darts!

I see all my allies finding weapons too. It is obvious that we all now plants and poisons except Riley and Emily. I am District Seven, Kayla and Kaleb are District Ten and Christian is District Eleven. We all work with plants. I see Kayla rocking spears and Kaleb kicking butt in scythes. Christian has got knife throwing down perfectly. He is almost as good as a tribute from Two a long time ago named Clove. Riley is badass at this staff that has to sharp knives on the points so he can twirl it and then stab someone. Emily is doing great at archery. I have a feeling that we are going to kick butt. The girl from Eleven, Karrington is sweet. Then I see the fifteen year old girl send a throwing star into someones head. Christian smiles. He knew she could do that. The sweet little girl can kill visciously. This is going to be a interesting year!


	6. The Planning of the Blood Bath

I am running. Running faster and faster from the mutts chasing me. Gasping and gasping trying to get away. I see a clearing up ahead and run towards it. I can feel the mutts snapping at my heels, despretly trying to bite me. I reach the clearing and at the end is a cliff. I instantly stop so I don't fall off the cliff and get submerged and mutts. I feel a cold wave of energy wash over me and I wake up sweating. What happened? It was just a dream. Dreams suck.

I walk into the training room and meet with my allies. We are trying to decide if we should let the district twelve girl Lynzie into the group. Her power is pretty sweet. She can shoot knives from her fingers. She is let in and now we have to solve another problem. How we get supplies. We choose the four fastest runners, me Kayla, Kaleb and Lynzie to get supplies. Lynzie doesn't need weapons so she gets the food. Kaleb is going to protect Kayla who is getting the weapons. I am getting the medicine and am going to fly around and protect my allies. It seems foolproof. I certainly hope so. If the bloodbath doesn't go correctly, we could be screwed.


	7. The Second Day of Training

The alliance( we call ourselves team fluffy)is working on swimming, running climbing, and self defense. Kayla is the tree climber, Emily and Riley are the swimmers, I am the runner and Karrington is a little is the best at everything. She "kills" us at defense and climbing. I am so happy she is on my team, temporaraly anyway. The swimming I am okay at. We have rivers in District Seven and in the hot summers it is a good place to cool down. Climbing is easy. Running I suck at. Luckily, I can fly so yeah. But I truly wish none of the people that I am allied with were here. I will cry my eyes out when they die. If they die. I hope the sponsors like me. If they don't, I am SCREWED!


	8. I Get Screwed(Almost)

Today is Private Sessions. A bunch of zitty teenagers trying to kill dummies. Fun. I get up early and go down to the gym. I practice using different weapons. Obviously the axe( District 7) but I try the kai swords and I like them too. At Lunch, we get rounded up in the lunch room. Silveria Quartz is called in first. I imagine she will be good. Finally, I am called in. I don't know what I should do, so I improvise. I set up targets above ground, on the ground, floating in the air, everywhere. I go and get the swords, put on the dart gloves, and I take a deep breath. With my eyes closed, I fly up slowly. When I open my eyes, I look at myself in the reflection of my sword. My eyes churn like a storm. They have changed color to a deep purple, almost black. I launch myself at a dummy floating in the air. Without stopping, I slice off it's arm, then behead it while I am circling around it. And I shot the dart gun at hit while doing it. In case you haven't noticed, I am badass. The poison in the darts almost imediately starts dissolving the dummy.

I grin. I shoot a dart at a dummy I set up right in front of the Gamemakers table. I do a backflip while diving to the ground, land on my feet then shoot. I hear a strangled scream. I glance up. I hit a pet of the Head Gamemaker, Icarius Calypt. His dog is killed instantly. I start to apologize but he interupts me." Thank God! I thought I would have to kill that bitch! You did it for me!" Haha. A bitch is a female dog. HAHAHAHA! I see what he did there! The rest of my private session is normal for me. Badass as usual.


End file.
